Peripheral input devices are well known to the art for entering information and commands into a computer system. Such peripheral input devices include, for example, keyboard type input devices (e.g., keyboards, keypads, etc.) which are commonly used for entry of alphanumeric data or information and absolute coordinate input devices (e.g., mouse, trackballs, tracksticks, joysticks, touchpads, etc.) which control the position of a cursor on the computer system's display by providing position indications corresponding to positions on the display. For example, perhaps the most widely used absolute coordinate position input device, often referred to in the art as a "mouse," comprises a body generally shaped to fit within the hand of a user. A rotatable ball extends from a bottom surface of the body for contacting a work surface such as a table top, mouse pad, or the like whereupon movement of the body across the work surface causes rotation of the ball. Electronic encoders sense the rotation of the ball and generate a signal indicative of the ball's rotation to control movement of the cursor displayed on the display. The mouse may also have one or more depressible keys or buttons disposed on a top surface of the body. Depressing one of these buttons permits a user to enter various commands into the computer based on the location of the cursor. For example, depressing a button may highlight text in a word processing program, pull down a menu, open and close files, or select files for to be copied or deleted.
Peripheral input devices are typically coupled to the computer via a cord or cable extending from the device to a port located on the back of the computer's housing. This cord is preferably of sufficient length to allow the input device to be comfortably manipulated by the user (e.g., approximately 2 meters (6.5 feet) for a conventional mouse). Because of its length, however, the cord may become tangled with other cords or cables causing the input device to be difficult to use or manipulate. This may result in erroneous information or commands being entered into the computer. Additionally, excess cord may cause the area around the computer to appear cluttered and may interfere with the performance of other tasks which do not involve use of the computer system.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a peripheral input device such as a mouse, keyboard, trackball, trackstick, touchpad, or the like having a retractable cord wherein the device may be readily coupled to a computer without requiring substantial modification of the computer.